


Beyond the mountains

by More_Espresso_Less_Depresso



Series: Minecraft Aus and FFs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M!Jesse - Freeform, M/M, aiden loves jesse????, enchanted jesse, enchanted trio, olivia axel and jesse, radar is a cute lil' guy, reuben is jesse's familiar, who knows???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso/pseuds/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso
Summary: They say whoever goes to the mountains never comes back...Lukas and his friends were born in a destroyed world. After the last PAMA experiment, a chemical-filled monster called Wither Storm destroyed their little part of world, surrounded by green mountains, filled with what they think it's poison.Everything happens when during an anti-storm.The ocelots meet a guy named Jesse who lost his memory, but seems to remember a lot of things about the pre-wither era.Lukas of course, being the kind soul that he is, immediately takes him into the group.~~~~~~"MAYA LOOK OUT"The girl screamed, hitting the brakes with as much force as she could, the car lights illuminating a small figure before a loud 'thump' was heard."FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck—" the girl kept cussing as she immediately got out of the truck, the rain pouring onto her with force while she took out a torch, eyes widening when she saw what she hit."It's a human!"Lukas peeked out of the car, and immediately noticed something."It's still alive!"~~~~~~((THIS STORY IS UNDER RE-WRITING))
Relationships: Axel & Jesse, Axel/Olivia (Minecraft), Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer/Magnus the Rogue, Gill/Maya (Minecraft), Harper/Ivor (Minecraft), Isa/Milo, Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Olivia & Jesse, Petra/Stella (Minecraft), possible Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Series: Minecraft Aus and FFs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crawlout Through The Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549108) by [Aquaticnaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho), [SilverSilence14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14). 



They say whoever goes to the mountains never comes back…

Lukas stared at the distant green, enormous rocks and sighed, using his pocket knife on the small piece of wood “I’m tired of rabbit stew” he huffed and threw the stick into the fire “I know Lukas, I know” he looked up at the brown-haired girl who was stirring the soup, who offered him a lopsided smile “We just have to wait until this spring, then we’ll be able to have some chemicals-filled roasted deers!” Lukas chuckled and nodded “Yeah, you’re right, maybe we’ll get more lucky”. 

“Babe is the stew ready? I’m starving here” Maya turned toward the bearded guy and rolled her eyes “You can endure your hunger a little bit more, Gill” “Yeah Gill, you’re not the only ne waiting!” Gill eyed the brown-haired male and huffed. “Oh shut it Aiden” Aiden furrowed his brows “Listen here you little shit-“ “Both of you, shut up, now.” They turned toward Lukas, who was looking at them with his eyebrows raised “You’re both behaving like five years old kids” Aiden raised a brow “I killed my third bear when I was five” "Oh, you know what I mean!” Maya shushed them and looked around, taking out her pocket knife. 

They fell silent and looked around, Lukas flinched when he heard emotionless groans and whispered “Zombies!” Maya climbed on a tree and looked around, her eyes widening “They’re at least forty!” Aiden cussed under his breath and started to packet everything “We need to move. How many babies?” “Fifteen or something like that!” Maya jumped off the tree and Gill catched her in his arms. “We won’t be able to fight them all, we need to run, find a cave or a shelter!”,  Aiden looked at the sky and frowned “We need to find the nearest village, immediately” he hiked up the backpack and took out his gun “It’s gonna rain. Badly.” Gill went to the car while Lukas put away the tents “Normal?” Aiden shook his head and Gill cussed “We won’t find a village in such short time!” He started the car and everyone hopped on, Maya threw some dirt on the fire to turn it off, and went into the shotgun seat “They’re coming closer!” “Fuck, i didn’t even eat! Fucking zombies and their fucking timing with their fucking-” Gill kept cussing while Aiden took out a smoke bomb and threw it in their direction. “go, GO, GO!”

Gill started to drive away, when a loud screech made them jump, and rain started to pour “FUCK! The anti-storm has already started!” “DRIVE FASTER!” “I’M FUCKING TRYING AIDEN!” Aiden put on his waterproof jacket and looked around “Search for lights! Any lights!” Lukas took out a map and looked around “Beacon town is the nearest! Go left!” “THERE’S A FUCKING LAKE ON MY LEFT! THE CAR WILL MELT!” 

Lukas turned the map and looked again “Go right! Follow the acid lake and you’ll see champion city!” Maya looked around, when a flash of darkness blinded them, and Gill hit the brakes with so much force that the car almost overturned. “FUCK! WE CAN’T DRIVE DURING AN ANTI-STORM!”a bloodcurdling screech followed the negative flash and everyone covered their ears. “I SEE A LIGHT! I THINK IT’S THE WALL OF BEACON TOWN!” 

Gill hit the accelerator again and drove towards the light, the wall of the gas-filled town becoming cleared every mile, while another flash of dark followed by a high-pitched scream made them flinch. “Damn, I’ll never get used to this storms, even if we were born in this fucked up world” Maya sighed, curling up and holding her waterproof jacked closer to herself.  Aiden opened the roof of the car and waved with his arms “HEY! THE OCELOTS HERE! OPEN UP! WE’RE NOT CONTAMINATED!” He stared hopefully at the wall, smiling excited when he saw that the red gates were starting to open. He sat back down and pulled the roof up again. “They’re opening!” Maya smiled and looked left, eyes immediately widening “ **CREEPER!** ” Gill cursed and tried to go faster, when they heard an explosion and Maya sighed “Thanks babe” Maya smiled “No problem hun”

They went in and the gates closed immediately, Gill stopped the car and looked around, he spotted an Inn and gestured to go there. Maya took out the pot, which she had put a lid on, and got out of the car, running to the inn, followed by Aiden, Gill and Lukas, who was holding close his map. She called the inn-keeper and gestured to the pot “We already have food, how much iron just to shelter from the rain?” The inn-keeper looked at them and at the pot “It’ll be free, if I can have some” he smiled and blew his pipe, while Maya smiled and nodded while Gill groaned and crossed his arms, pouting. “Oh shut it you, or i’ll leave you outside” Maya kissed him on the nose and dragged him to a table by the collar, while Aiden and Lukas exchanged amused looks. 

They all devoured the rabbit stew, even the inn-keeper, who also offered them a room. Even in a world fucked up like theirs, you could still find someone who had a good heart. Aiden and Lukas put their sleeping bags on the floor, while Maya and Gill slept on the bed, cuddled up together. “I still don’t find this right, just because they’re married they sleep on the bed” Lukas chuckled at Aiden’s reaction and sat up, staring out of the window, “It’s not stopping, I wonder how do they manage to sleep during a friggin’ Anti-storm” Aiden nodded, sitting up and straightening his shirt. 

They were both looking out of the window, when they saw a golden glow towards the center of the town, Lukas furrowed his brows “You don’t happen to recall a firework event tonight, do you?” Aiden stood up and opened the window, looking in the distance “What the fuck is that?” The rain started to decrease and the sky became weirdly clear, the gases looked more grey, and not green. “What the…” “the fuck?!” Aiden went to the door and slammed it open “Hey wait for me!” Lukas got up and followed him out of the inn, going to the center of the town. 

Lukas and Aiden looked up “The sky looks blue! Fucking dark blue! Is it poison?” He flinched when he heard a giggle “No silly! That’s just the normal sky! Those are stars!” They both turned around and saw a little brown-haired male, whose green eyes sparkled in the dark. Lukas looked at him confused “what?” 

The guy smiled and waved “Hi! I’m Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas and Aiden looked at him, he had a white shirt, that was too long for him, red overalls and denim pants. He had a purple stripe in his hair, which looked very fluffy and his green emerald eyes sparkled in the dark. 

Lukas raised a brow “Stars? Like, the ones that were in the sky hundreds years ago?” Jesse stifled a laugh “They never left!” Aiden and Lukas looked ad each other and then at Jesse, confused “What?” “First of all, who the fuck are you?” Jesse rolled his eyes “My name’s Jesse”

“Huh” Aiden raised a brow and crossed his arms, while Lukas stared at the sky. “They’re beautiful…you said they’re always there?” Aiden looked up and his eyes widened “Whoa..how the hell did you do that?”

Jesse looked at the sky confused “I don’t know, I actually don’t even know where I am”, Lukas stared at him bemused “You mean you don’t remember?” Aiden scoffed “Yeah sure, then how do you know your name?” 

Jesse took out a book and opened it, pointing at some writing on the first page “It says Jesse here, and I have this book, so I think that’s my name?” He smiled and looked at the sky, putting the book in a green bag he had. “It’s beautiful…stars are beautiful” 

Lukas walked around him “You don’t have any weapons on you, just the bag, which is big enough for the book…and you’ve lost your memory?” Jesse followed Lukas’s eyes and shrugged “Uhm…i guess” 

Lukas flashed a smile and looked at Aiden, who shook his head immediately “Oh hell no. I know that look, we won’t help him.” Lukas walked up to him “Come on! Maybe Isa can help him! You know she’s good with that stuff” Aiden rolled his eyes and looked at Jesse, he was very small and skinny, but he had rosey cheeks and bright green eyes, he didn’t look sick, just weak, “He won’t survive a day!” He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to the inn, while Lukas took Jesse’s hand and dragged him away “Sorry, I hope I’m not hurting you” Jesse smiled gently “It’s fine” 

“We’re gonna go to someone who will be able to help, I hope” 

Maya and Gill looked at the tiny guy, and while Gill had fun with his hair, Maya turned to Aiden and Lukas “You said he lost his memory?” Lukas nodded “Then Isa could help him” Lukas smirked and glanced at Aiden, who was scoffed “Fine.” 

Lukas beamed and took out his notepad “In the meantime, what do you know about stars, Jesse?” 

Jesse looked out of the window, and shrugged “Just the basic things, I guess” he glanced towards Lukas, who had a pen in his hands and sighed. 

“Let’s see, they are made of rocks, minerals or gases, they burn thousands and thousands miles away from us, and some of them are called constellations. Now, I’m not a big fan of astrology, but I know the basics like the zodiac signs and the basic constellations.” 

Lukas nodded and wrote everything down “And what are the basics?” 

Jesse raised an eyebrow “Have you seen the stars before?” He widened his eyes when the others shook their heads, and sat down, next to the window, opening it.

“Let’s start by the easy things, do you see that big star there?” Lukas went next to him and nodded “That’s the pole star, sailors use it to orientate themselves during the night, since the pole star always points to north, and is the only star that never moves.” 

Aiden raised an eyebrow “Well, at least now we know how to orientate ourselves when the map is wet” he chuckled sarcastically. Jesse ignored him and looked around the sky while Lukas took notes. “What month are we in?” 

Lukas raised an eyebrow “Month? Uhm, it’s Winter?” Jesse chuckled “Not season, Month! Like January, February…” he looked at them and his smile disappeared, noticing their confused stares. “Uhm” he looked back at the sky “Oh!” He pointed to a certain constellation “Do you see that? That constellation is called sagittarius! It means we’re at the end of November and at the start of December, or even in the middle of December”

Lukas wrote that and looked at the sky “I don’t see it…” Jesse gestured towards Lukas’s notepad and he gave it to him. He took the pen and started to make some dots on the paper, looking at the sky from time to time, he then connected the dots lightly, giving the notepad back to Lukas. “That’s Sagittarius, it’s one of the constellations that are in the Zodiac” 

Maya, Gill and Aiden leaned over Lukas to peek, and nodded. 

“Was one of you born in Winter?” Lukas lifted his hand “I was..” 

Jesse smiled “Were you born towards the end, in the middle, or at the beginning of Winter season?” “Uh, at the beginning” “Then you might be a Sagittarius, or Capricorn, since they are the signs that are present in November and December, the months of the beginning of the Winter” 

Lukas nodded and flipped the page “What are the other.. zodiac signs?” 

Jesse thought for a moment “Well, let’s see, from the first to the last there are…Capricornus, uhm, Aquarius I think, Pisces, Aries, Taurus? And then Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo…uhm…Oh! Libra! And then Scorpius and Sagittarius!” 

Lukas counted them “They’re twelve?” Jesse nodded “Just like the months!” He went next to Lukas and Aiden and pointed to them “Every Constellation begins in a month, that’s why if you’re born in a certain month, it’s said you’re a sagittarius, or a virgo” 

Maya jumped “Oh! Oh! I was born during spring! Middle spring!”

Jesse thought for a moment “let’s see, middle Spring, so it’s April…then you could be an Aries or a Taurus, and yeah, I think that would explain your calm behaviour” he chuckled “Just like a Taurus”

Gill raised his hand “I was born in Summer! At the end” Jesse nodded “You could be Cancer, or Leo” He briefly looked at Aiden, who scoffed “I don’t care about this shit.” Jesse raised a brow and smirked “Let me guess, you were born at the end of Winter, were you? An Aquarius” 

Aiden’s eyes widened “How the fuck do you know that?” Jesse chuckled “Your behaviour. Aquarius is the ‘asshole’ sign, Aquarius people usually don’t care what others think-“”And I don’t give a fuck” 

Jesse pressed his lips closed and shrugged. 

He looked around “What time is it?” 

Maya looked at the clock “It’s four a.m, why?” Jesse thought for a minute “And it’s winter…oh my gosh yes!” He quickly ran to the window and slammed it completely open, looking at east “Come here, quick!” Lukas and the others went to the window, looking around curiously. “We came just in time” Jesse smiled excited and Lukas thought out loud “For what?” Jesse caught a glimpse of golden light from the horizon “For the sunrise” 

Maya’s eyes widened, becoming the size of marbles “Is that orange?” “I thought it was pink!” “It’s so beautiful…”

Jesse leaned on the window with dreamy eyes, sighing “I love the sunrise” Lukas glanced at him and smiled, returning to watch the show of pink and orange created by the first morning rays. 

“Yeah, it’s marvellous..” 

Even Aiden looked amazed by that sunrise. Jesse shook his head “I think you should also see the sunset, I love it even more” he got up and straightened his shirt, looking around “What should we do now?”

Lukas stretched and put his pocket knife on the counter, staring at the map “We need to get some things from one of the shipwrecks on the acid lake, plus, on the way there we’ll pass through Champion city, where Stella could be able to give us some new vehicles to reach Sky city” 

Jesse nodded and went closer to him, looking on the map “Why is there no green? Like, grass or things like that?” Lukas gestured to the brownish parts “That’s the grass. Water’s brown or grey, sometimes even greenish, while the ground is white” Jesse pouted “That’s horrible, how do animals live? Have you ever seen a parrot?” 

Aiden raised a brow “You seem to remember nature.” 

Jesse shook his head “It’s like I know those things, they’re in my brain, but I don’t remember where I learned them…” 

Gill patted Jesse’s back, almost sending him flying across the room. “Easy there, Gill, you almost killed him!” Lukas held Jesse, rubbing his back. 

Maya chuckled and took everything they needed “Come on, if we hurry we’ll be able to reach Champion city before more monsters come out” 

Jesse tilted his head “But, it’s safe to go out now! Don’t the monsters only come out at night?” 

Lukas snorted “It would be beautiful if they could come out only at night” 

Jesse looked at them, they thought he was joking? He clearly remembered the zombies and the skeletons burning during the day. It was like one of the things you learn when you’re a kid. He sighed and nodded “I can come, right? I want to look around, maybe I’ll remember something.” 

Aiden started to protest, only to be stopped by an elbow in the stomach from Maya “Of course you can come! Plus you seem to know about the pre-wither era more than us, so it could be useful”

Gill sipped some coffee, when did he take it? “There’s only one ship we still haven’t… ‘raided’ in the black lake. It’s in the center, so we need to get a platinum-covered boat” Lukas’s eyes widened “We’ll have to pay a lot for that” 

Jesse looked at them, he wanted to help. Maybe he had something to help them? He patted his clothes, looking for some pockets or things like that, blushing embarassed when he felt Aiden stare at him. He patted his pants, gasping when he felt a pocket on his side, he put a hand inside, it was huge, he could probably fit a whole jar of cookies and still have space. He looked around and smiled when he felt the familiar tingling of coins, grabbing as much as he could and taking them out of his pocket. 

“I don’t know if you use this money, but can these help?” He showed Lukas and Gill his coins, gold glistening in his small hands. Gill spit out his coffee, and Lukas fell silent. 

Aiden took one coin “This is gold. Where did you take it?” Jesse put the coins on a small table that was there “I found it in my pockets, I have more if this is not enough” “Are you kidding me? We could pay the whole boat with this! Are you sure you want to-” Aiden interrupted Maya “If he wants to pay, fine! At least he’ll be useful for something.” 

Jesse smiled, his eyes sparkling in excitement “So, when do we go?” Lukas and Aiden looked at him “Now” 

Jesse looked around, it was…he didn’t know how to describe it. The lake glistened in the sunlight, but its color…it was some kind of brownish-green, like when someone threw up the dinner. It had a metallic smell, but at the same time you could almost smell something rotten. Lukas sighed “Well, let’s hope that the useful things are still…intact” 

Aiden rolled his eyes and went to the villager, handing out the sack of gold. 

Jesse looked around, his expression scrunching when he saw something in the distance…fire? “Is that fire?” 

Lukas took out his binoculars, but Jesse already knew what that was. “Oh, it’s a zombie, right” he turned back to the lake, disinterested, while in the background, Maya and Gill were freaking out, and Lukas was trying to drag Jesse away “It’s coming closer, come on!” 

Jesse snorted “You know that they are vulnerable to the sun, right?” Everyone stopped, looking at him confused. Jesse rolled his eyes, and gestured to the burning zombies, who were actually **dying** and disappearing in thin smoke “They burn in the sunlight, like the skeletons”

Lukas tilted his head, coming closer “And spiders? Creepers?” Jesse looked at him confused “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I thought you knew the basics about the wither monsters?” He took out his book from the green backpack, opening it and showing it to them.

He gestured to the first picture, it was a drawing of a zombie, with informations written next to it. “Zombies can spawn in the darkness, or anywhere where the light is below level 7.” 

Aiden raised an eyebrow, leaning closer and reading out “There are more types of zombies: Husks, Normal zombies, Zombie Villagers and…Drowned?” Jesse nodded “If a zombie gets completely submerged with water, it becomes a drowned. They can breathe and swim underwater but…i don’t think they survived in the acidic lakes..” 

Maya piped up “What’s a husk?” Jesse looked seriously confused. Didn’t they have their Overworld book? “It’s the type of zombie that spawns in a desert, it’s immune to sunlight, like a zombie that spawns with a helmet” 

Lukas turned a few pages “Creepers!” 

Jesse nodded “There are two times of creepers. Normal ones and Charged ones.” Gill looked terrified “Charged ones?” 

He nodded once again. He felt like a teacher “If a Creeper gets hit by a lightning, it becomes a charged creeper, it basically increases the-””Its explosion it’s doubled?!” Jesse glanced at Aiden, nodding. 

“They are immune to sunlight, fire only ignites them…they don’t have any weaknesses!” Lukas sighed, exasperated. Jesse snorted “Actually…”

The group looked at him, interested, and Jesse continued “Their explosions are useless in water, and they’re afraid of Ocelots” 

Aiden glared at him “Are you mocking us?” Jesse frowned “What are you talking about?” Lukas raised an eyebrow “We’re the ocelots” Jesse snorted “No, I mean the animals! They’re afraid of the ocelots!” 

Everyone let out a collective ‘Oooh’ and Jesse chuckled. 

Lukas thought for a bit, before searching through the pages “Enderman…” Jesse glanced at the book, only to frown. “There’s a note here?” 

Aiden ripped the yellow paper off the book and read it, raising an eyebrow “Who’s Soren?” 

Jesse tilted his head. He knew that name. How did he know that name? It was on the Enderman page, and he had the book, so it had something to do with him. 

_ “And remember, if you forget something during the teleportation process, I left a note inside your enchantment book. You have a week to find the stronghold, if we complete this research on the Endermen, we’d be able to publish a book about all the mobs, and it could help everyone!”  _

_ “Remember Jesse, if something’s wrong you can send a signal, I left the enchantment on page two!”  _

_ “You have two eyes of ender, don’t use them all, the last stronghold should have two spots left” _

_ “If we mark the last stronghold, we can purify the last part, and then you can come back here!”  _

_ “We’ll come if you need anything, remember! Redstone is always useful! And Romeo left you a lot of money if you need to buy something!”  _

And then it clicked. Jesse’s eyes widened, and he let out a gasp “ **The stronghold!** ” he looked around in panic. 

Oh no. 

He was _ **lost.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse stayed silent, looking around and internally panicking. He had two eyes of ender? How did they look like? Where were they? He needed to find a stronghold? 

He snapped out of his trance when he saw Aiden’s hand waving in front of him. “Earth to Jesse!” He shook his head and looked at Lukas, who was reading the yellow note previously in Aiden’s hands “U-uh, what?” Maya shook her head, ruffling Jesse’s hair “If he’s remembering, good, but don’t be harsh on him Aiden!”

Jesse blinked, glancing at the group and smiling “I’m, i’m fine, let’s go” 

Jesse looked around, leaning on the boat and staring at the water, trying to see through it. He could have sworn he saw a blue sparkle moving there. Maybe the Drowned survived the acid. He glanced up, eyes widening in amazement when he saw a big wooden shipwreck, surprisingly well-kept, especially since it was in an acidic lake. 

“The upper part looks intact, maybe there’s something useful below deck, it looks platinum covered.” 

Jesse glanced at Lukas “Wait, I thought that if something was platinum covered it couldn’t sink?” 

Aiden rested his arm on Jesse’s head “It was attacked, bandits invaded the ship and everyone was thrown in the acid, so…” Jesse leaned over and sighed, staring at the old ship. 

Everything happened in a moment, a trident shot out the water, hitting and tilting the platinum-covered ship, Jesse stumbled backwards, letting out a yelp as Lukas and Aiden grasped firmly the taffrail “We’re under attack!” “Jesse!” they both shouted in unison.Jesse tried to grasp on something, letting out a scream when he felt a hand grab his shirt and yank him out of the ship and deep into the acidic water. 

Maya and Lukas let out the same, shocked “JESSE!”, while Aiden took out the trident from the side of the ship and threw it back at the blue eyed monster. 

Lukas ran to the other side of the ship, tearing up in panic “Jesse, oh my god, he’s- he’s-” Maya walked around, hands in her hair “Oh my god oh my god oh my god” 

Aiden sighed “Damn, all that gold” 

Gill smacked him on the head, glaring at him and immediately hugging Maya “Ow, sheesh I was joking!” Aiden grumbled, leaning over next to Lukas and staring in the acid, until he noticed a blue spot and a figure swimming up “Wait, what the fuck?” 

Lukas’s eyes widened at the sight of a spluttering Jesse coming out the surface and rubbing his eyes “Dang it, the water is so dirty, Lukas, can you help me up?” 

Lukas and Aiden stared at him in disbelief, as the acid around Jesse cleared up, becoming aqua blue. “Well? The water is cold! And that Drowned could come back! Please?” 

Gill helped him up, while Maya and Lukas proceeded to check every inch of him and Aiden let out a quiet series of ‘the fuck’. 

“H-how are you alive?” “The acid should have killed you instantly!” “What the fuck” “Oh my god I’m so glad you’re okay!” Jesse rubbed his head with the towel Maya gave him after she hugged the life out of him, and sighed. 

“I’m okay, the water didn’t hurt me, it’s kind of weird but…i don’t think it hurts people?” 

Lukas and Aiden exchanged a confused glance before shrugging it off “You should go dry yourself” 

Jesse nodded and went under the deck and Lukas started to free out. “What the fuck, oh my god!” “The water should have killed him” “I’m so happy he’s alive!” “Well that’s a relief!” 

Jesse sighed and dried off his clothes with a simple spell. He knew what happened, he purified the water the moment he got yanked in. He remembered that he needed to find a certain stronghold, but he still had to find those ‘eyes of ender’, even though he had them. He had to remember what they looked like. He remembered a few simple spells, the basic Overworld things…but nothing else. 

He got out of cabin and went to the others, who stopped talking when he came into view. 

Lukas smiled “So, we’re here!” 

They jumped off the ship and onto the other one after the other, Lukas taking Jesse’s small hand in his and helping him, earning a whistle from Aiden and Gill. The blond rolled his eyes, smiling when Jesse jumped onto the wooden deck. 

“Come on, there should be interesting things in the MDR and in the cabins” 

Jesse tilted his head“MDR?” Lukas nodded “Main dining room” 

Jesse let out a small ‘ooh’ in understanding, looking around while Lukas talked with the others.

“Maya, you and Gill go into the MDR, Aiden, you check the captain’s quarters, I bet there could be some maps or even some hidden money, Jesse and I are going to check the other cabins” Gill raised his eyebrows, giving Lukas a smug look “Alone with a bunch of beds, huh?” Lukas became beetroot red “Oh my god Gill!” 

Maya and Gill laughed, while Aiden scoffed, walking away grumbling, the laughing couple following. 

Lukas looked around and went to the cabins, Jesse already standing there “There are a lot of cool things! I found some old jewels in one of the chests, and the ghosts were nice-”

Lukas raised an eyebrow “Ghosts?” 

Jesse pressed his lips together “Well, they weren’t really there, but I feel bad for taking things that aren’t mine, maybe the ghosts of the people are in this ship, so I…uh…kind of, kind of asked? For..permission? And, well, I don’t know how but the chests that were locked opened, so I took that as a yes and I said thanks and…” Lukas chuckled, Jesse’s rambling was kind of cute “It’s okay, don’t worry, it’s… nice of you to worry about them” 

They walked into other cabins, and while Lukas looked around, taking a few things from the chests and the secret compartments, Jesse looked around, eyes widening when he saw a familiar light behind the red curtains. He gently opened the curtains, gasping in amazement. He smiled and quickly took away something from the windows, tucking them in his bag, and carefully placing them so that they didn’t fold. 

“I’m gonna check something in the other cabins!” 

Lukas gave out a quick hum, and Jesse ran to the other cabins, squealing in excitement when he noticed the same things were on the other windows “YES!” 

He quickly and carefully removed the plastic things from the other windows. 

“Okay so, we found some good silverware, it just needs some shining, but I bet Isa and Stella would be interested in it” Maya twirled a silver fork between her fingers, smiling. 

Gill put a bag on the ground “There were some silk things too, and I managed to scrape off the walls some gold decorations. We also found some emeralds in the chandelier!”

Aiden rolled his eyes “There were three weird treasure maps in the Captain’s office, and I found **two** diamonds in his quarters. Plus, I found some golden armor in one of the chests and a weird glowing iron sword. And I think there was a flint and steel, but I didn’t find any TNT, so..” 

Jesse’s eyes widened “Can I see the sword?” Aiden shrugged “I left it there with the glowing books, it didn’t look interesting” 

Jesse ran to the captain’s quarters, and looked through the chests, while Aiden and the others followed him confused, and Lukas told them what he found. 

“There was some nice jewellery in the cabins, this ship was full of rich people. I also found an obsidian block, but I don’t really know why someone would bring that. In some of the chests there were a lot of gold nuggets and some ingots too, and I found some lapis in one of the secret compartments. Jesse found something but he didn’t tell me what. He just stuck to the windows the whole time” 

Jesse examined the sword, smiling “Oh my god, it’s wonderful!” He quickly took out his book, taking out a pen from the old drawers and trying it, happy to see that it still worked. He started to write something in the one of the blank pages of the book. Glancing at the sword from time to time. “Are you writing a diary?” Aiden huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jesse looked up and smiled “Where are the ‘glowing’ books?” 

Aiden gestured to the second chest, and Jesse opened the chest, taking out the two glowing books “This is amazing” he murmured, stuffing them into his bag “Iron sword, durability 180 out of 250, enchanted with…” 

The Ocelots stared at Jesse, while he inspected the sword and continued to write “Level three Sweeping edge, level five Sharpness, Mending, level two knockback and level three Looting. Total amount of money worth for the sword…taking into account the ancientness of the sword, and the current conditions….is…” he made a quick calculation and… “it should be around 1300 gold ingots I think…” he said tapping the pen agains his lips. 

Aiden sputtered “O-One thousand, one thousand three hundred?” 

Jesse smiled and put the sword between the straps of his backpack “Yeah. Kind of. While the enchanted books you found are worth around…” he scribbled something on a piece of old paper “29.34 gold ingots”

Lukas’s eyes almost popped out of his head “E-each?” Jesse nodded smiling “Yeah, but they are probably worth much more, they have like, four or five enchantments inside them. So…i guess multiply 29 for five?” 

Maya and Gill beamed “Oh my god that’s amazing!” “We’re rich!”Jesse frowned “I don’t think…if you guys didn’t know about these books, how sure are you that the others will believe you when you tell them their value?”

Gill stopped and his shoulders slumped “You’re right…but maybe Isa knows!” 

Jesse smiled and closed his backpack after putting the book back into it “Hey, do you have a house?” Lukas raised an eyebrow “Yeah, in beacontown” Jesse nodded and looked out the window.

“I found something cool, I’ll show you later. But for now…you said you found, uh…a flint and steel? And some weird treasure maps?” He asked Aiden tilting his head, who nodded and took out a map from his pockets “This one was on the Captain’s desk, it looks like this place but…it’s too big, and it looks like they planned to **cross** the land with their ship…”

Jesse inspected the map, slowly connecting the dots: a flint and steel, obsidian pieces in the ship, and a map with a path that crossed a big piece of land? There was only one explanation for that. 

He quickly opened some drawers, looking for a ruler or a compass and taking out a pencil, scribbling something on the map. 

“Hey, uhm…have you guys ever heard of… the Nether?” 

Maya and Gill looked at each other before shaking their heads ‘no’, and Lukas looked pretty confused while Aiden expressed loudly their thoughts in that moment. 

“What’s the Nether?”

Jesse sighed, murmuring something like “It’s one to eight…they really planned to…” before frowning and looking up “Do you know if the water levels raised in these years?” 

Aiden nodded “Yeah, by like…five or six meters I think, why?” Jesse turned back to the map and Lukas snickered, whispering “I don’t think you’ll ever get an answer” to the exasperated brunet. 

The blond flinched when Jesse suddendly got up and rushed out of the Captain’s office, map in hand and looking around frantically. He glanced at the map before scanning his surroundings, not noticing the others who were now behind him. 

He went to the broken part of the ship, the one facing the green, deep lake and leaned over, only to get yanked back by Lukas “What the heck are you thinking?” Jesse sighed “I’m just checking something!” 

He waited for the cute blond to let him go and then leaned back over the broken edge, talking to himself. 

“Of course, lava’s temperature is around 1400° C, while platinum’s melting point is like…1700° C…if the ship went very fast, they could have crossed the lava pools without problem…but the portal doesn’t work in the water…and this ship is very old…” he got up, taking off his backpack and placing it down “There’s only one possible explanation for this” 

Lukas glanced at the others and then at the small male “Jesse, what are you doing?” 

Jesse smiled “Don’t worry, I’m just checking something, I’ll be fine” he said before diving in the green water, not even hearing the others screaming for him. 

Aiden was pacing around in..worry? “The kid’s fucking insane! He threw himself into the lake! An **acid** lake!” And Lukas was crouched near the broken edge, trying to look in the dark acid “He was saying something about lava pools and things like that! Maybe if he survived the first time, he’ll be fine this time too”

“Nether dimension: many would say that it’s literally hell, but I think the correct definition is ‘volcano-like’ since hell is full of sulfur, and therefore its fire would be blue.” 

The two worried boys turned towards Maya, who was sitting on the dark oak floor next to Gill, with Jesse’s book in her hands, open. 

Gill looked up “He talked about this Nether place, we thought maybe it was in this book of his” he said scratching his beard. 

Maya continued “In this dimension, walking one meter, equals to walking eight meters in the Overworld, and its portals are used to quickly travel across the world” she raised an eyebrow “Didn’t Jesse say something about one to eight?” Gill nodded “He also talked about lava pools! And this place looks full of lava” 

“It is” 

Lukas turned around, eyes widening when he saw Jesse gripping the broken edge “Do you need help?” Jesse shook his head “I found what I was looking for. The captain had planned to cross the Nether to reach the sea, but when the water levels raised, they didn’t find the portal. It was submerged!” He clumsily climbed back, ruffling his wet hair “The ship wasn’t attacked, there weren’t any bandits. They hit the portal while they were looking for it, and the Drowned took advantage of it.” 

Aiden raised an eyebrow “And how does Mr. Amnesia know this?” Jesse looked back at the water “The portal is under us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked the chapter don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
